The present invention relates to an automatic transaction machine that conducts card-using transactions.
In places such as financial institutions, automatic transaction machines are used to make deposits and withdrawals for users. Cards such as credit cards, debit cards, and cash cards are used for these transactions. Recently, cards mounted with contact or non-contact IC chips and magnetic strips (simply referred to as “IC cards” hereinafter) are becoming commonplace. Some of the cards also mount both the contact and the non-contact IC chips. Since data storage capability of IC chips is larger than that of magnetic strips, IC chips afford to store account information. Accordingly, a user needs only one card to conduct different transactions on different accounts. Also proposed is the use of the IC card as an electronic passbook that records a deposits and withdrawals history.
In order to improve the convenience in the automatic transaction machine, various techniques have been proposed to simplify user operations. An example of such techniques is to use a transfer card that has target account and transfer amounts recorded therein. The transfer card is non-rewritable but can record those information added to the old information recorded therein. User do not have to input target account information and transfer amounts by using the transfer card, thereby avoiding input errors for transfer transaction. Another proposed type of automatic transaction machine conducts transactions by using a transaction history (e.g., JP11-110608A). The technique displays the transaction history on a display and executes a transaction selected there from.